


Paperbound Memories

by boiling_pasta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, More Fluff, Reikuri, reihisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiling_pasta/pseuds/boiling_pasta
Summary: They deserve happiness :')
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Paperbound Memories

One of Reiner's fondest memories is watching Historia read to children in the library.

The first time he saw her, he was checking out a book for some homework he had. He watched her for awhile, finding himself drawn to her ocean-blue eyes as she read a fairytale to a handful of children, all of whom were very eager to listen. It was an endearing sight and he couldn't help but think about it over and over.

It was still his favorite memory of her even when they were already dating. He caught the end of her reading session once and saw an opportunity to ask her out afterwards. He was ecstatic when she said yes.

Historia loved to read. Reiner simply the loved the way her eyes would shine every time she talked about her favorite books. They would settle in a small corner in the library and she would suggest him a few of her favorites and they would read together in silence. It became another favorite memory of his.

He loved every single one of his memories with her; from their summertime memories to the day she said yes and he slipped a ring on her finger.

Tonight, he watched as his wife quietly reads in the nursery. Beside her were a few of her favorite books; ones she read as a child. He still loves the way her eyes shine under the lamp's light as she reads to the sleepy baby in her arms. Her blue eyes finally shut just as Historia read the words, "...happily ever after."

And Reiner knew it was going to be his favorite memory forever.

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve happiness :')


End file.
